Unavoidable
by Iacchos
Summary: Micifer oneshot. Lucifer and Michael can't keep running from the will of their father. Michael can see that now.


So this is the first fic I've ever wrritten that doesn't have anything to do with my RP accounts. It is also the first fic I've ever published. I hope you all enjoy it. And obviously I do not own or claim ownership over these characters. They belong to Supernatural and it's writers. Feedback would be greatly appreciated. Cheers.

**Also I don't have any beta readers, so there will probably be mistakes. My apologies.**

* * *

Michael looked at his brother with a straight face. For a moment he couldn't say anything at all. Every emotion that Michael had learned to embrace came rushing forward and everything hurt. His heart, his grace, all of it. "Lucifer, you're a monster", Michael stated, coldly. It was best if Lucifer grew angry with him, it was best if Lucifer hated him. Michael knew full well that Armageddon was unavoidable. No matter how far the two ran, no matter how well they hid; their father would always have his way. Michael knew it. And so he pushed his brother away.

Lucifer sat on the edge of the bed looking up at his brother. All he could feel was the hurt of the words that left his brother's vessel's lips. But Lucifer was proud, he wouldn't let even a flicker of hurt reflect. Instead he smirked a bit. "Thanks to you", he retorted venomously as he nodded his head once. Lucifer couldn't understand where all this was coming from. Suddenly Michael was acting as if the younger angel had the plague.

Michael could tell it was working. The coldness of his tone was having the desired affect on his beloved little brother. He loved Lucifer dearly, but if God wanted something a certain way he would damn well get it, regardless of how hard both rebelled against the decision. The last thing Michael wanted, ever, was to have to fight Lucifer again. The first time around he had not way of saying no and this time he'd said no only to realize there was no avoiding it. His heart broke as Lucifer's words cut deep into him, but he continued to speak. "You're a monster and I'm going to have to kill you", he stated, emotionlessly. "The battle will always happen."

Lucifer knew that all of heaven, their father included, thought him a monster. But he'd never expected that from Michael. Not even when they were forced to fight the first time around. He knew that even then his elder brother didn't think that and he thought it held true even now. But oh how wrong he had been because now stood before him, his beloved brother, throwing those words right at him. The younger angel wanted to get up and punch Michael right in his vessel's face. He wanted to take him by the shoulders and shake him out of this madness. But Lucifer didn't say another word to Michael. The Morning Star simply fluttered away. If that was what Michael thought, then they'd meet on the battlefield.  
-

The day finally came, Armageddon. Lucifer was finally in his true vessel. He waited for Michael to arrive and from what the younger angel had come to know, his brother had failed to convince Dean Winchester into consenting. It was quite obvious that if they fought, lucifer would be victorious. There was no chance that Michael would win if his vessel was only at half capacity.

Michael arrived to the graveyard that had been selected for the battle ground and found lucifer waiting. "Are you ready?", he asked the younger angel. The last thing Michael ever wanted to do was fight Lucifer to the death, but there was no avoiding this battle. Their father had made it so and there was no running from the will of God.

Lucifer pursed his vessels lips and started at Michael silently for a moment. "We don't have to do this you know", he said, still pleading with his brother. They hadn't seen one another after Lucifer flew away from the motel room. While they were apart he tried his best to hate Michael for turning on him like that, but he couldn't. He loved his brother and he knew damn well that his brother loved him. The Morning Star knew that if Michael hadn't loved him he wouldn't have tried to run in the first place.

Michael sighed and clenched his jaw for a moment. "But we do", he said as he looked his brother in his vessel's eyes. "Behold, the day of the Lord comes, cruel, with wrath and fierce anger, to make the land a desolation and to destroy its sinners from it." Michael pursed his lips and remained silent for a moment. "Our father wills it, so it'll always come to pass", he said to his beloved brother. "So I'll ask you again, are you read?"

Lucifer clenched his jaw and huffed. He had hoped his brother would walk off the board with him. Together they could fight off anyone that dared come disturb them. He just wanted to live a life away from all this, with his brother. But it was very clear he would never get that now. Michael was here, he was here and the 'day of the Lord' was here. "As I'll ever be", he replied to his brother.


End file.
